


Crush On The Tutor

by BriarMoss15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is Jean's tutor for school and Jean finds that although he's always been good at talking to girls he's a mess around Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush On The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon prompt from my tumblr: high school au jearmin where jean is usually good around ladies but is so blushy and fucking lame around the nerdy armin and jean doesnt know why.
> 
> I hope this is what wanted? I changed it a little bit in the aspect that Jean finds out why he's a mess around Armin.

"Hey, are you Armin?" Jean whispered. The blonde glanced up from his school book looking startled. "Yes,"  
"I-um the principle-I'm here for tutoring lessons,"Jean blushed as he stumbled over his words painfully. "Oh, you must be Jean." He said trying to make his voice sound cheerful. "What do you need help with?" He asked while closing his book and intently looking at Jean.

" M-math,I need help with math," Yet again Jean couldn't stop stumbling through what he had to say and blushing shamefully.  
"Okay have a seat and we'll see what we can do before you have to go home."  
  
"Wait!" Armin let out in a squeak as Jean rushed towards the library door.  
"We should probably exchange phone numbers in case one of need to cancel." He explained handing Jean a ripped off piece of paper with his phone number. "I'll j-just text you mine when I get home.Thanks again." He said and rushed down the library steps.

 **To : Armin  
** _Hey Armin, it's Jean here's my number (XXX) XXX-XXXX_

Jean tried typing the message three different times and then nervously stared at his phone until it buzzed and Armin's message was displayed on the screen.

**From: Armin**  
 _Thanks Jean.Would tomorrow at 9:00am work?_

**To: Armin  
** _Yeah, that would work just fine._

Jean threw down his phone on his bed griping about how he never gets to sleep anymore.  
" Jean!!! There's a girl at the door for you!!" His mother yelled up the stairs. Jean Lept across his room to the door and scrambled down the stairs to the front door.  
A short blonde girl bashfully stood on the front stoop. "Hi, I'm here to get the science notes I let you borrow back." "Oh I'm sorry I didn't remember to bring them to school today Christa!" He apologized, " I'll repay you somehow." He whispered sugestively.

Christa turned so red Jean thought she was going to explode. "Let me go get those for you." He said and the ran back up the stairs.  
Jean took pride that he could reduce almost any girl a blushing mess. He was always good with the ladies and was considered one of the most attractive boy in his high school but this only made him even more frustrated that he can't even talk to Armin without his heart beating fast and turning red.

After thanking Christa one last time he collapsed on his bed only to have his thoughts interrupted by his phone buzzing.

**From Armin:**  
 _Sorry to bother you again, but I just remembered that the library is closed tomorrow is there anywhere else we can study?_

**To Armin:**  
 _We could do it at my house my mom will be at work until six so we shouldn't be distracted._

* * *

Jean woke uphis phone alarm going off at eight thirty the next morning. After taking a quick shower he started cleaning his already spotless room.  
 At exactly nine the doorbell rang.Jean set off in a run down the flight of stairs and opened the door.  
"Hey Jean." Armin cheerily greeted smiling at Jean's messy hair."Hi, come in. Is there anything I can get you? Some water maybe?"  
"Water would be lovely.Thank you Jean." The blonde graciously replied.

"You can go up in my room and wait if you want. It's the last door on the right." Jean shouted from the kitchen where he blushed freely from just talking to the boy.  
When Jean entered his room, he saw Armin standing in the middle of his room clutching his backpack to his chest.  
"You can set that down on the desk...if you want to of course." He added on quickly.

They seated themselves down at Jean's desk and painfully worked on math for a few hours and then Jean noticed Armin start to shift uncomfortably.  
"C-could I use your bathroom please?" Armin stuttered and blushed clearly embarrassed. "Yeah of course I-it's right across from my door."  
  
  "Shit," Jean hissed under his breath at the realization."He's cute."  
When Armin returned to the room he found Jean staring blankly at the wall and his face looked painfully red.  
"Jean? Are you okay?" The boy was pulled out of his newly found thoughts by Armin's soft voice.  
"Y-y-yeah,Is there anything you'd like to eat? Since we've been working for a while.We could take a break and watch a movie to if you would like."  
"That would be nice Jean." Armin smiled."What movie did you have in mind?"

Armin soon found himself on the end of Jean's bed with a massive DVD organizer filled with movies on his lap.  
"You can pick out any movie you want.I'm going to go make some food I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Upon opening the movie case he found the perfect movie,Rose Red and went to put it in Jean's x-box.When he tried to open it, he found the tray was stuck.  
  
"Hey Armin, I forgot my x-box is broken we're going to have to watch it down stairs." Jean yelled as he ran up the stairs two steps at a time.Jean found Armin sitting on his floor cross-legged with his x-box in front of him without the front panel on. Armin had taken out one of his bobby-pins,straightened it out, and was gently sticking it in a small slot above the disk tray.The tray popped up a little bit and then opened when Armin pressed the button.

"I hope you don't mind." Armin almost whispered."I saw the tray wouldn't open so I fixed it."  
"No, of course I don't mind! Thanks Armin that's awesome." Jean praised happily. "That's been broken for forever.Could you maybe teach me how to fix it before you go?"Jean's awkwardness was suddenly forgot is his happiness.

Jean and Armin were lounging on his bed eating popcorn and drinking sodas. "Th-this is supposed to be a scary movie?" Jean was nervous about sitting so close to Armin and definitely not impressed.  
Armin giggled."Just wait until they get into Rose Red." He knowingly smiled,this was one of the few really scary movies the boy had watched. "Yeah right,"Jean scoffed. "Whatever you say."The sat in comfortable silence until Rose Red's back story came on.  
  
"Fuck! I'm not dealing with this shit Armin!." Jean started yelling when it showed April's shriveled arm. "Calm down Jean." Armin soothed even though he was also disturbed from the scene. "You can hold my hand if you want." He teased talking to Jean like he was a baby.  
 Instead, Jean blushed and scooted over closer.

 Jean's and Armin's screams filled the house. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!!"  
"It's the actress that went missing in the house at a party."Armin explained after recovering from nearly peeing himself in fear.  
"Dude," Jean began. "If I can't sleep tonight I am blaming you."

 "AHHHHHH!" Jean shrieked for the tenth and lunged at a giggling Armin squeezing the blonde. Jean's quickly awkwardness vanished in his fear and he continued clutching at the now beat red blonde long after the scary scene had ended.  
    
" I hate her so much." Armin muttered  "She's a bitch. I will do anything if Emery bludgeons her instead of Annie." The larger boy angrily ran his hands through his hair.  
"Nick shouldn't have died.It should have been that bitch!" Armin could tell Jean was super annoyed.

"YES!" Jean's yells echoed through the house."She died.Yes!!" Both boy's burst out laughing for the next few minutes.  
"That movie was fucked up dude." Jean gasped out between bursts of laughter.  
"Yeah,but it was awesome don't you think? Even though Joyce was horrible." He added just to stop Jean from going on a long rant again. Jean just grunted in agreeing.  
  
"I'm going to go home now,Thanks for the movie it was fun." Armin gratefully thanked. Jean had recovered from his time of being able to actually converse with Armin and was now even worse than before.  
"I can take you home.I-if you want s-since it's dark and." Armin took pity and interrupted his rambling. "That would be great Jean!"  
They sat in silence on the way to Armin's house,though at some point Jean gathered his courage and grabbed Armin's hand from where it rested on the seat next to him causing both of their hearts to pick up pace.Jean quickly let go when he pulled up in front on Armin's house.

"Thanks for the help."Jean thanked avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "I had fun watching the movie to we should do it again sometimes." He managed to say without looking at the other boy at all.It still seemed like Jean wanted to say something but couldn't manage.  
Armin was at that point fed up with how Jean was acting around him.  
  
"Fuck it," Armin burst out causing Jean to turn towards him in his seat startled." Just fuck it."  
The small blonde reached over,placed a hand on Jean's jackets collar, grabbed a handful of the material,and ripped the stunned boy towards him crashing there lips together.

 Armin quickly pulled away and glared at Jean.Suddenly, Jean cupped the blonde's cheek and gently pulled him over the center console of the car.This time the kiss was longer and heated.  
"Armin? W-w-will you be my boyfriend?" The other boy bashfully asked. "Yes," he replied giving Jean one last kiss before exiting the car.  
"I expect you to text me when you get home." Armin said with a sweet smile before shutting the car door.

 


End file.
